This invention relates to a display apparatus for use with collapsible tubes for dispensing paste products. More particularly, it refers to a clear jacket or sleeve for enclosing a squeezable tube dispenser, the jacket containing interior panels for displaying pictures and indicia.
The prior art describes apparatus used with toothpaste dispensing tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,255, describes a toothpaste dispensing apparatus designed to enclose a disposable toothpaste tube and sequentially dispense toothpaste from the tube spout by operation of a pair of spring-loaded rollers. The apparatus includes a container having a pair of longitudinal slots, a removable cap and a toothpaste dispensing valve in the cap for registering with a threaded toothpaste tube spout and dispensing toothpaste from the tube spout on demand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,948, a toothpaste dispenser having a chamber is operated by a flexible bag extending longitudinally alongside the chamber. A one way valve is provided at the bottom of the chamber through which air, under pressure, is introduced when the bag is compressed manually. A toothpaste pusher inside the chamber is moved vertically upwardly by the air under pressure introduced through the one-way valve. The toothpaste pusher takes the form of a bellows
U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,455 describes a resilient tubular housing for a collapsible tube. A loop member is mounted on the tail portion of the resilient tubular housing and is slidable on the tail portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,440 describes a covering for a collapsible capped tube made from sheet material with a window opening in a front panel to permit display of an article between the sheet material.
Although the prior art devices for enclosing a collapsible tube serve their intended purposes, no prior art device provides a covering for a collapsible tube that includes advertising or picture display elements together with the elements of applicant's display apparatus.